Dribble Drabbles
by Miss Shakespeare
Summary: Drabbles for DG 100 days, 100 drabbles contest.  I'm not actually entered in the contest, but thought it would be fun to try! Mostly Draco & Ginny.
1. New

New

Ginny frowned, a small pucker forming in her brow. Her finger traced the outline of the shape. She knew that her touch would not set off any alarm, and yet she dared not touch the thing directly.

"This is…new," She whispered, careful not to meet Malfoy's eyes. She forced her self to hold back tears whilst she stared at the tattoo. Her eyes slid out of focus, blinded by the chains by which her loved one was bound. Suddenly, she was not staring at a tattoo, but into two gray eyes boring into her own. Malfoy had taken her in his hands, forcing her to meet his gaze. She saw no hope in the eyes, no trace of happiness, only desperation and fear.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Maybe Dumbledore…" She trailed off. He smiled sadly, a fake smile meant to reassure her. It only deepened her worry. "Please, Draco. I won't give up because of some defect on you skin," She assured him, trying to joke it off. But, this was no joke.

He cradled her face in his hands, wondering if anyone but her could possibly want someone like him, someone scarred by evil. "I love you, Ginny. But you need someone new, someone better."

Suddenly, a new ferocity grew in the redheaded lioness, a new power. She wouldn't let him get rid of her that easily. "No," she said plainly, "You're right. I need new, and you will always be something new to me."

And she kissed him. And he kissed her. She pulled him closer, so that even if he tried, he couldn't escape. But she needn't worry, he would never try. And they kissed, and they kissed, and it was new.


	2. Broken

Broken

Madame Pomfrey had a long, long day. Three children with broken bones, five with a stomach ache, two suffering from hexes gone wrong, and the never-ending stream of those trying to get out of class. So, when Draco Malfoy came into the infirmary, she was in no mood to assist him. But, of course, it was her duty to help any sick, injured, or hurt student.

"Yes, what is it?" Malfoy didn't answer at first, his feet were dragging and he hadn't yet reached her. Certainly there was something wrong. No one had ever known Malfoy to leave the company of his Slytherin goonies, and no one had seen him without his haughty, arrogant stride and smirk. Despite his strange attitude, Madame Pomfrey could see nothing wrong with Malfoy, and so she was deeply irritated by his silence.

"Mister Malfoy, will you kindly tell me what I owe this visit so I may get back to my patients and not waste my time standing here like an idiot!" Malfoy dragged up his head to look Madame Pomfrey in the eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a weak due to the heavy bags under his eyes that belonged to a much older man. "I'm broken," he finally managed to spit out.

"Well, that's a start. What's broken? Nose, ribs, arms?" she asked. He shook his head. "I think," Malfoy began, "I have a broken heart." Madame Pomfrey felt as though she'd been slapped across the face. She smiled slyly. It wasn't often she'd been asked to mend a broken heart, and never by a Malfoy. This was definitely a first.

"Humph," She sighed, "Well, you seem to have all the symptoms. Can't eat, can't sleep, obsessive staring, and occasional drooling." Malfoy scowled, but endured the teasing. As long she could mend him, he didn't mind. "Just fix me," He practically begged.

"Luckily for you," began Madame Pomfrey, "You don't have a broken heart yet. But I_ can_ help you. Just tell the poor girl you like her!" Malfoy scowled again, "It's the _only _way?" he asked. Madame Pomfrey nodded.

Just then a young girl with a head of thick red hair (clearly a Weasley) passed the infirmary's open doors. Malfoy turned, and with a new spring in his step called out, "Hey Weasley, wait up." Madame Pomfrey smiled, because work was done, and nothing was left broken.


	3. Hope

Hope

There was no hope left. She could see in George's eyes. When he paused in a sentence, waiting for another voice to finish it, a voice that she would never hear again. She could see it in her mother's tears. When she thought no one was looking, and you pretended you weren't there. She could see it in Ron's laugh. When he tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes and then he would laugh, but it would sound too mechanical.

She could look in everyone and anyone's eyes and see it. The hurt, the anger, the fear. But she never saw hope, or trust, or happiness. Of course she saw love. Her family loved each other, but it wasn't the same. It was hallow, incomplete kind of love. Like when you know you have more than you could have ever asked for, but it's just not quite enough.

But, of course that wasn't the end. A world with no hope would be no world at all. Time passes, the world goes on. It's hard to feel hope when your life revolves around tragedy. But hope lives. And love lives. And you cry, and laugh, and scream, and kiss, and think. And even when it seems impossible, you keep on loving.

Because when you look into those icy gray eyes, and when he tells you he loves you, you know there must be hope. You know there must be something more to live for, because he makes you want to live with him forever. So you always hope, and you always love, and you keep on living, because then you find what you've been hoping for.


	4. Quills

Quills

_Snap! _

"Another one?" Ginny asked her fiancée, "That's three so far! At the rate you're going, you'll snap all our quills to oblivion." Malfoy met her gaze, revealing his frustration. Ginny couldn't help but chuckle, it was a rare occasion Malfoy looked vulnerable at all. She tried -and failed- to mask her laugh as a cough. She tried to focus on the letter that had weakened Malfoy before another giggle could escape her.

_Dear Father,_

_I regret our lack of communication in the past months. I'd like to inform you of _

That was where the letter cut off into a series of ink drops. It was much shorter than the other letters he attempted- all of which were now balls of paper littering the floor. She took out her wand and waved it across the unfinished letters, and with a faint _pop _they disappeared. Malfoy groaned loudly and ran his fingers through his messy blond hair.

Ginny sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. She had never formally met her fiancée's father, but knew enough to understand. It was no secret that the Weasleys were the biggest bunch of blood traitors on Earth. Malfoy was more than likely to be disowned. She new well enough that he didn't care about the money, but rather he wasn't used to disappointing his family. So, it wasn't a surprise he was snapping so many quills from the tension.

"You don't have to tell him, you know," Ginny whispered into Malfoy's ear, "I won't mind if he didn't know about the marriage. A lot less to worry about actually."

"No, no. I have to, he might as well know. I'm not afraid of him," Malfoy responded. Ginny smiled, she would never tell him, but she would be more than happy if the whole world knew they were in love. It seemed naïve, almost shallow, but sometimes she needed the reassurance that it wasn't all a dream.

Then, a sour though crossed her mind. She still hadn't told her own family about her engagement. She gulped, "Let's go buy some more quills."


	5. Doorway

Doorway

A sliver of sunlight shot through the girls' dormitories in the Gryffindor tower. Ginny Weasley was basked in sunlight, forcing her to wake abruptly. She squinted at the source of the light, trying to will it away so she could get back to sleep. But she knew she couldn't fall back asleep now.

Despite the glaring light in the window, it was still early. She had caught the first light of the day and was the only person who was awake. Just her luck. Deciding she might as well get ready for the day, Ginny changed into her school robes.

When she found herself in the common room, Ginny realized she was not alone. Harry was asleep in the mustard colored armchair by the fire. It had been two years since she'd harbored a crush on Harry but out of habit she still felt a pang of grief when she saw him.

Already bored with being alone, Ginny made up her mind to go to the library, where she would at least find Hermione. She'd almost stepped out of the open portrait hole when she saw none other than Malfoy lying on the floor on the other side. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the sleeping boy.

Of course, how could she have forgotten their fight? They swore their hatred to each other. Now, she was more eager to get out of the common room. She'd made up her mind to kick him in the gut; it was only what he deserved. But, just then the fat lady interjected.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she told Ginny. She stood frozen in surprise, foot still in mid-air. She didn't know the Fat Lady to get involved in student affairs. Actually, the only time she spoke was to tease someone for forgetting the password.

"You know," continued the Fat Lady, "If it's you he's here for, I think he loves you." Once again, Ginny was shocked. But this time she was very animated. "That two faces bastard loves no one. Least of all me."

The fat lady made a scoffing sound, "If not, what other reason would he have for sleeping in the doorway all night? If he's yours- then he's something special. Ginny pondered the words as she stared down at the boy in the doorway. Yes, she finally decided, her Draco was something special.

_**(A/N not my best, but here you go.)**_


	6. Breathless

Breathless

"Breathe, love."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I love you."

"Don't start with me!"

"I love you."

"Good… I love you too"

"Breathe"

"Shut up"

"Remember to Breathe"

"I said shut up!"

"And I said I love you"

"Ok, I'm breathing. Are you happy now?"

"Exceptionally"

"Draco?"

"I'm right here love"

"Kiss me."

"I thought you were supposed to be breathing."

"I'm already breathless"

"I assumed as much"

"Shut up and keep kissing me!"

"Whatever you like."

"Thank you."

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"You make me breathless too."

"I know."


	7. Pain

Pain

"I love you?" Said Draco uncertainly. It wasn't an apology. "It still hurts you bloody moron!" Ginny massaged her bruised cheekbone. She winced when he attempted to help her, only making it hurt worse. He wrapped himself protectively around her small frame. He smirked, "It's your fault you know."

"How the bloody hell is it _my fault_ you decided to punch me in the face?" Ginny demanded. Draco scoffed as if it was obvious, "I didn't know it was you who randomly decided to hide in a broom cupboard. It could have been anyone- I couldn't risk getting caught by Filch, could I?" He turned her face so he could kiss her, and perhaps it would soothe her into a calmer state of mind. But, she wasn't having any of that. She grasped the back of his hair, forcing him away.

"I don't think so," She said, releasing him, "You can't just kiss me and make it better. You are in _very _dangerous territory." He smirked…again. "It's just a bruise, it'll heal." "But I can't go out in public like this!" She fumed, gesturing towards her face. She stubbornly ignored the fact any simple healing spell would fix her.

He ran his fingers through her red locks. He seemed lost in thought, forgetting Ginny's anger. His lips met her hair, "I love you." She sighed, she knew she couldn't help but melt in his arms.

"I love you too"

_Whack! _An unnatural crunching sound broke the tender moment the two shared. It was the unmistakable sound of a fist meeting a now very broken nose. A small whimper of pain escaped Draco. Ginny laughed and said again, "I love you too."


	8. Test

Test

This was a test.

This was a test of character, of faith, of family, of will. She wasn't the first to be subjected to the test, and certainly wouldn't be the last. It wasn't meant to be a test you could fail, but all the same she was still terrified that she might. She would be a disappointment; a laughing stock if she failed. She would also be the first to fail, to lose. The first in a long line of winners.

_Please be Gryffindor. Please, please, please put me in Gryffindor._

The test couldn't last this long could it? It should be over. She should be with her family. Instead, she stayed on the wooden stool, praying. She took shaky breaths, her eyes wandering she great hall. She tried not to look at one table though; she tried to avoid the eyes of her family. She was afraid of what she might see. Instead, she focused on a table of green-clad students. She shuddered; she'd go anywhere but there. Why was she still here? Did this mean she wouldn't pass? Would she in fact join the green snakes?

"Gryffindor!"

Yes. She let out a long breath that she didn't know she was holding. She passed her test- passed with flying colors. She ran into the arms of her brothers, taking her place among them. She beamed at all the others around her who had passed the test as well. And all was well in her world, because she was where she belonged. She _almost_ missed the frown of disappointment and sadness from a blond boy, two long tables away, who sat with the snakes. She _almost_ missed the hope leave his eyes; the hope that she might join him instead of the lions that surrounded her.

Almost.


	9. Drink

Drink

Ginny Weasley didn't drink.

Ginny Weasley didn't drink, so when Draco Malfoy asked her to get a drink with him, it was no surprise that she'd refused. But Ginny Weasley desperately needed a drink. Of course she would refuse Draco; he was arrogant, he was the son of a death eater, and he had hexed every one of her siblings. But tonight, she needed an escape.

Ginny Weasley didn't need a man.

Ginny Weasley didn't need a man, but when Harry Potter rejected her, it hurt. She had long abandoned the girlish crush she once harbored, but she still loved Harry. She was long accustomed to the sudden leap in her chest when he walked by. She honestly tried not to love him. She dated others, but always found herself coming back to him. She wanted to be numb, cold, unfeeling; she wanted to forget Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley was always in control.

Ginny Weasley was always in control, but tonight would be different. She hadn't planned to be sitting on a bar stool in the Three Broomsticks. She didn't plan to be chugging down firewhiskeys like a drunk. She hated the stuff; it tasted as wretched as the fire for which it was named. But, she drank. She drank and she cried and she shouted, and nothing was any better than before.

Ginny Weasley didn't like to be alone.

Ginny Weasley didn't like to be alone, but here she was more alone than ever. So when Draco Malfoy sat in the stool next to hers, she didn't hex him. When he pointed out that she didn't drink, kept her mouth shut and kept drinking. When his firm hand took her glass away, she didn't resist. When Draco Malfoy offered to buy her a drink ("something worth drinking," he said) Ginny Weasley didn't refuse.


	10. Anger

Anger

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"Get the hell out of here!"

"I'm paying the bill."

"Then I'm leaving."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"Because I love too much."

She breathed heavily. She could have said a lot more, but the pain eclipsed her anger. It hurt, no doubt about it. She wanted to take it all back; at least it would hurt less. But even if she had the choice, she knew she would never take it back. She would survive the pain, but she would be very angry afterwards.

"This is all your fault you know!"

"I can't take _all_ the credit."

"Damn you!"

"Would you calm down?"

"NO!"

"Just push."

"You wouldn't be so calm if this was you."

"No, but that is not me, I'm here to keep you calm."

He couldn't tell her just how angry he felt; he couldn't bear to see her in pain. But of course she wouldn't believe him. She would build up a little fury and run around like an angry kitten that thinks itself a tiger. True, she was powerful, but he was only ever afraid of her hurting herself.

"I'm not calm!"

"Shhh, it's going to be okay."

"How can you know?"

"Because I'm holding our baby girl in my arms."

"Let me see her!"

"She's beautiful."

"Of course she is; she's ours."

"Are you still angry?"

"No, I'm happy."

"Good."

"I love you."

_**(A/N Not great for the prompt, but it's the best I could do.)**_


	11. Dreams

Dreams

Narcissa Malfoy had dreams. She dreamed she would make her parents proud. She dreamed she would be happy. She dreamed she would find true love. She dreamed she would have beautiful babies. She dreamed she would always be safe in her home. And she dreamed she would find her true love.

Narcissa Malfoy never stopped dreaming. When she was engaged to Lucious Malfoy by the work of her parents, she never stopped dreaming. When she was alone at night, wondering where her husband was on a Saturday night, she never stopped dreaming. When she was bloated and fat carrying the Malfoy heir, she never stopped dreaming. When the darkest wizard in her time invaded her home and stole her family, she never stopped dreaming.

Narcissa Malfoy dreamt for her son. When she was an angry, abused, neglected, pregnant women, she dreamt for her son. When she sent him off on the Hogwarts express when he was eleven years old, she dreamt for her son. When he was scared with the Dark Lord's brand, she dreamt for her son. When he was left broken grieving his friend's death, she dreamt for her son.

Narcissa Malfoy had always believed in dreaming. When she sat in the front row of the little church and cried for her son and his new redheaded wife, she knew that dreams really did come true.


	12. Puzzle

Puzzle

Draco brushed his wife's red locks of hair from her face revealing a handful of freckles across her nose. She looked peaceful in sleep; a change from her plentiful energy during the day. He brushed her cheek with his finger and enjoyed the warmth that lingered.

Ginny was content sleeping. She easily forgot the stares and whispers that followed her and her husband during the day. She could focus happier topics. It had only been three days ago that she'd joined Draco at the alter to exchange their vows. It was still puzzling to her how they came to be together despite all their prejudices.

Draco was- for lack of a better word –amazed. He and Ginny fit together like to pieces of a puzzle. As he clasped her hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together, he couldn't help but see they were made for each other. Every kiss, every touch, was so perfect. They were soul mates, he was sure of it. How else could one explain how compatible they were?

Ginny was never really looking for a man. She was already happy. But there had been something about Draco that had just seemed right. She didn't have to try to be charming, or nice, or funny when she was with him. She just was. It was as if he could read her mind, he always knew exactly what she needed. When she looked in his eyes, she saw the same love she felt for him.

Draco had seemed to set a mental clock. He woke up just a moment earlier than Ginny everyday so that he could kiss her good morning. She would always complain that she wasn't a morning person and not to look at her, but all Draco could see was beauty. It puzzled him why she couldn't see herself correctly. She was wonderful, his everything. Weather they were talking or engaged in other affairs, she never ceased to surprise him.

Ginny knew it was time to wake up. She knew by the way her heart jumped just a little faster, and her breathing wasn't quite as slow. She didn't regret waking up. On the contrary, she'd begin to love mornings because she knew whom she'd wake up to. Today was no different; Draco kissed her, and told her good morning. Just like two puzzle pieces fresh out of the box, they fit perfectly.

**(a/n for this one, I tried to work of the feminine/masculine thing. I had Ginny thinking about their emotional relationship, while Draco thought of their physical one. Is that sexist? Well, too late now.)**


End file.
